


SECRETS

by Jinx13GXA



Series: Gratsu Week 2018 [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gratsu Week 2018, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, Never Have I Ever, Truth or Dare, fraxus, gratau, gratsuweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Prompt six of gratsu week!(This is late, and I am sorry.)Natsu has only one secret the he keeps for himself, but a single game on Cana's birthday could bring it to light.for Mdelpin, EclipsingParadise, and Zane_Takeshi, who suggested the idea and helped with the truths, dares, and never have I ever questions.





	SECRETS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts), [EclipsingParadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsingParadise/gifts), [Akira_Takeshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/gifts).



Natsu was an open book. You couldn't be around him for more than ten minutes without knowing his life story and everything about him, but in reality, he was only making himself appear that way.

He had only a handful of secrets, and all but one were too valuable to lose. Many of his secrets were secrets of the dragons themselves, entrusted to him by Igneel and protected by his silence. The other was a more personal secret.

Natsu Dragneel was short. While this was usually something that could be seen just by looking at someone, it was something he made sure went overlooked.

He made himself loud and brash, so his attitude would distract others from how far they had to look down to see him. Anytime he wasn't doing that he was sitting down, or leaning over something.

He found ways to make the soles of his shoes as tall as possible, and anytime he _knew_ they wouldn't be noticed, he took to wearing actual heels.

Natsu Dragneel was short, and he couldn't hate it more.

Except for when he didn't.

There were very few things that Natsu didn't hate about being short, and all of them went unnoticed until a single night at the guild caused both his and several other's secrets to be revealed.

* * *

 

Cana had a habit of starting games that included half the guild or more, and they always ended in one of three ways.

Everyone ending up drunk or high was a common occurrence, and only Cana herself ever remembered what happened on those nights.

Everyone could end up brawling over who the winner was, which was the second most common outcome. Anytime they played board games or card games it seemed to dissolve into this.

Or there was little to no alcohol drunk because of the style of the game, and everyone ended up remembering the horribly embarrassing things they had to say or do.

Unfortunately, no one could tell her no on her birthday.

" _With this game, it's going to be the third one, isn't it_?" Natsu sat around a table with the rest of his guild mates that were closer in age, and he stared in horror at what was in front of him.

"So I know you all see the empty booze bottle in front of you, but that's not what we're doing," Cana called out from the end of the table, "I'm bored, so we're smashing never have I ever and truth or dare together. Spin the bottle to find out who you're asking or call out a never have I ever to the whole table, then spin to see whose turn it is next. If you want to back out of a T or D, you take a shot, and if you've done the never have I ever, you take a shot." She gestured to the massive amount of alcohol behind her, and with even more fear than he thought possible, he noticed Gajeel's present on that table. "Simple enough, yeah?"

He made eye contact with the iron dragon slayer, who looked just as afraid. "I hate that you bought that for her."

" _I_ hate that I bought that for her," he mumbled back.

"So this Everclear shit actually _can_ get you slayers drunk," Cana burst out laughing at their predicament, and Gajeel was quick to correct her.

"It will get _me_ drunk, Natsu tipsy at best, and neither one of us is going to touch it unless it's mixed." He didn't have to say much else. Everyone knew they were stubborn enough to keep that statement true.

"Well shit," Cana let out a frustrated sigh as she moved the bottle of Everclear back to her gift table. "That was pointless then."

" _Maybe it is right now, but it may not be later."_

Cana spun the bottle gently, smirking as it landed on Jet. "Truth or dare, Jet?" Either choice was guaranteed to be insane with Cana choosing, so he held up two fingers and accepted his fate. "Sneak into Makarov's office and bring something back out with you."

The speed mage smiled softly. This was something he could do. He raced to the top of the stairs, heart pounding in anticipation as he reached for the doorknob. In seconds he was falling back down the stairs, and an irritated Makarov was standing in his place. "I don't care if you brats play games, but leave my stuff out of it!"

Several people burst into laughter at Jet's misfortune, but it was to be expected.

He didn't bother to look at who it landed on as he spoke. "Never have I ever let someone else take the blame for something I did." Not one person picked up their shot glass, and Jet smiled. "We're all destructive as hell but honest to a fault, aren't we?" He earned a few hearty laughs from the statement, and he sat back down.

The bottle had landed on Mirajane, who spun it again. "Levy, Truth or dare?"

The small girl looked up from her book. "Dare. I'm feeling adventurous."

Mira hummed in thought as she twisted a piece or her white hair. "Mount one of the dragon slayer's for at least the next ten turns." In that moment, the guild was reminded of Mira's dark side.

Levy turned to her left and shot a glance at Gajeel, who only shrugged in return. She grabbed her book and spun the bottle as she sat in her new seat: Gajeel's lap. "Never have I ever had to jump out a window to avoid being caught with a sexual partner."

Without warning, there was a shout from the other end of the table, "I _trusted_ you, you _jackass_ ," Freed hissed vehemently as he grabbed his shot glass. Not a single person spoke as the rune mage downed the shot; they were all too busy gaping. "You're not getting the story."

Everyone had been too fixated on the prudish greenette to notice that Cana, Lisanna, and Juvia had all taken shots as well, or that Levy had slipped off of Gajeel's lap. Gay best friends were fun to cuddle with, but not when you wanted a girl to realize you were gay and single.

The bottle had landed on Laxus, who spun it again. "I am so sorry for this," he muttered, "never have I ever thrown up on, or _almost_ thrown up on a dick while giving a blow job."

Freed took another shot, and the look in his eyes promised murder. "Betrayed by my best friend _and_ my boyfriend." He got up to leave, but a few steps away he seemed to change his mind. "You know what, no." He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the collar to the side, revealing massive, reddish purple teeth marks. "Dragon slayers are possessive as hell, and they feel the need to bite _through_ your skin." He threw a pointed look at Laxus, who was steadily turning red. "There's a reason I don't wear tank tops anymore."

Laxus grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into his seat. "If I have to sit here, then so do you."

"Well," Cana shouted, "that was more information than I needed." Everyone seemed to snap out of their stupor with the comment.

The bottle landed on Gray, who's spin landed on Cana, "Dare." The ice mage jumped to his feet and ran to the other end of the table just to whisper something in her ear. She burst out laughing as Gray headed back to his seat. "Hey Elfman, You're not manly enough to do shit, and I can make your sister moan like a whore."

Elfman choked on his own spit as he watched Mira smack the card mage's arm. "Cana!"

"A dare is a dare, my lovely," she told the white haired bartender, "and the second part's true."

Mira smacked her again, and Elfman stood up, "I'm glad you make my sister happy, Cana, but I would appreciate it if I never had to hear about her sex life again."

"You got it big guy." She spun the bottle, and this time it landed on Lucy. "Truth or dare?"

"Well," Lucy mumbled, "I'm not about to be the first person tonight to say truth, so dare."

"Steal a piece of Erza's cake." Several people gasped at the bold statement, as the red haired demon of Fairy Tail wasn't playing with them.

"If I die, my books go to Levy, and my food goes to Natsu," Lucy said as she stood.

"Luce," Natsu said seriously, "no one's going to blame you if you take the shot and back out."

The celestial mage gave him an odd look, "Nope, I'm Fairy Tail mage now. No guts no glory." Lucy signaled to the older mages to move out of the way as she ran towards Erza. She tapped the redhead's left shoulder as she stepped to the right side and Erza turned. She bit the cake on the fork and took off for the back exit.

It took a full five seconds for Erza to realize what had happened and begin the chase.

"Should we go help her?" Gray asked, but he was soon drowned out by the laughter of the three dragon slayers. "What happened."

"She's fine," Natsu said with a smirk. "If fact, I think she just managed to get herself a girlfriend."

They stared at the pinkette, but it was Gajeel who answered the question, "Erza decided she was going to take the piece of cake back and has her pinned to the guild's wall." There were several wolf whistles and a few laughs, but it wasn't long until they resumed the game.

Gajeel was next, and he landed on Natsu. "I know you're going to say dare, so swap clothing with one of the girls."

Natsu glared at him, "So this is probably going to sound a bit rude, but which one of you wears a small." Everyone busted out laughing.

"You do _not_ wear a small," Lisanna said.

"I do, actually," Natsu mumbled back. "I need large bottoms though."

"The sizes are different Natsu," she continued.

"Yeah, I know. I have to buy pants from the women's section, because if I don't they'll rip along my ass the second I bend down. I wasn't going to outright say what size I needed 'cause I know a lot of you a needlessly self conscious about that shit."

"Are you telling us that the pants you're wearing right now came from the women's section?" Gray asked.

"That's _exactly_ what I just said. Open your fucking ears," Natsu told him. He walked over to Lisanna and grabbed her arm. "I should hopefully fit in yours."

* * *

 

Ten minutes later and Lisanna was sitting at the table in Natsu's everyday outfit. It was surprisingly tight in some areas, but she could see why he wore it.

Natsu walked out a few minutes later, and jaws dropped. Lisanna had worn a crop top and a pair of short jean shorts that day, and Natsu was _owning_ them. The outfit, however, wasn't the thing drawing their attention. Lisanna, who had planned to go clubbing with her sister and Cana later that night, had worn a pair of heeled thigh high boots.

"Those are _seven inch stilettos,"_ Mira shouted, "You're going to break your neck!"

Natsu laughed as he then began _running_ back to the table. "You worry too much!"

Mira looked at him in shock. "I have nearly broken my neck in shorter, thicker heels than that. How the hell did you not just _die_?"

"Reasons," he responded cheerfully.

"What reasons," Mira demanded, and the rest of the table seemed just as intrigued.

"Reason," the pinkette insisted, "Let's get back to-"

Gajeel was quick to interrupt him, "He doesn't want to admit that all of his shoes have hidden heels on them, because he's bar-" Gajeel was rammed into the floor as a plate smashed into his face.

"How about we get back to playing?" The pinkette shouted, but it wasn't loud enough to drown out Gajeel's voice.

"He's barely five two and doesn't want to admit it!" The iron slayer's guffaws echoed throughout the guild, and everyone gaped at the pinkette.

"Go fuck yourself on a cactus."

"Take them off, pretty boy," Cana ordered. And Natsu sat down to remove them. They made Gray stand up beside him, and the entire guild was soon lost to laughter. "You're so _tiny_. Oh my gods."

" _All_ of you can go fuck yourself on a cactus."

* * *

 

Eventually they all calmed down, and they played for a while longer. Although, the only interesting things they learned for a bit was that all slayers ended up being gay, and that everclear really did work on slayers. Gajeel had mixed it with a ton of sugar and kool-aid, but by then the rest of them were too drunk to notice a difference in the slayers.

At some point Natsu had picked a hoodie off the ground and claimed it as his own. It was much too large for him, hitting his knees when he didn't have his legs tucked in it.

The bottle landed on Gray, but Laxus had to throw his shoe at the ice mage to get his attention. The shoe missed, but it served its purpose, "hmm?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Since your so busy staring at 'im, smack Natsu's ass." The group burst into drunken giggles, and Natsu leaned across the table. "You're strangely compliant," Laxus mumbled.

"No, I'm just tipsy and gay," he mumbled. The resounding smack that echoed through the guild was enough to silence those who were still there, but the small squeak that left Natsu's mouth held it for longer. "I think- I think I'm gonna go home now. Night guys."

He stood up and began walking away, Gray staring at him as he went. Laxus and Gajeel were quick to shove him to the door, "You and I both know he wants you to follow him, lover boy." Gajeel murmured as he shoved the ice mage out the door. "I swear if they still don't get together after this, I'm jumping off a cliff."

* * *

 

It only took a few minutes for Gray to catch up with Natsu, and the slayer didn't seem all that bothered to be followed. "Hey."

"I have a truth for you," Gray mumbled.

Natsu giggled. "I like dares better."

"Then I dare you to answer my truth."

"Okay, Gray."

The words "Top or bottom?" escaped his mouth before his nonexistent filter could stop it, and Natsu turned to him so fast that he forgot to look where he was going. In the span of a few seconds, Natsu had run face first into a pole and knocked them both to the ground in the process.

"Um. Um." It took the pinkette a moment to get a hold of their words, "bottom? But- but I don't- I want cuddles. Can we do cuddles?"

"Do-" Gray's eyes watered a bit, but no matter how drunk he was, he wasn't going to cry in front of Natsu. "Do you not-"

"I do," Natsu said quickly. "I do, but-but alcohol. I want cuddles."

"Okay."

When Natsu woke up surrounded by warmth and Gray's scent, a smile stretched across his face. " _Maybe being small isn't such a bad thing._ "

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS LATE AND RUSHED AND NOT AS GOOD AS I WANTED IT TO BE. I AM SO SORRY. 
> 
> I do plan on editing everything proberly after this week though, so at least there's that. 
> 
> Please don't kill me.
> 
> As always:
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!
> 
> Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.
> 
> Love you guys,
> 
> -Jinx


End file.
